Sleep,those little slices of death
by InDimLight
Summary: Nightmare on elm street/Labyrinth cross over  Sarah is having horrible dreams and so are her friends, who keep dieing in thier sleep. SarahXJareth
1. Pavor Nocturnus

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Labyrinth or Nightmare on elm street

_My first fanfic _:)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She screamed.

Sitting up in bed,Sarah placed her hands on her face, slowly calming herself after that awful nightmare.

Her heart raced as the images from her dream swirled round her head, the raspy voice and chilling laughter, the blood and fire and the cold grey eyes filled with anger and hatred. Each horrible scene of the dream was flooding back into her mind in one go.

Sarah was suddenly jerked out of her thoughts as Karen knocked on her door

"Sarah? are you ok?"

"yeah, just a nightmare" she replied, attempting to sound as calm as possible.

As Karen's footsteps shuffled away, Sarah flung back the covers and allowed the cold air to calm her as she lay down, desperate to clear her mind.

It had been the worst nightmare she had had in years, lately her dreams had been of Jareth, the goblin king, but this had not been him, this was a man, with badly burnt skin, a dirty red and green sweater, and knives like fingers, on his right hand.

Sarah turned on her bed side light and looked at her alarm clock, 00:08, she couldn't sleep again, not after the nightmare, so climbing out of bed she walked out the door, suddenly her shirt caught on the handle and she looked down and unhooked her shirt. She noticed four slashes in the shirt, right where her hip was, exactly where the man with the knives had managed to get her.

After studying the slashes in her shirt she finally decided she must have done it on something, perhaps her nails, while asleep.

Sarah wandered out of her room, tiptoeing past Toby's room and snuck downstairs to made a cup of coffee.

When she walked back into her room, she looked out the window and saw a white owl, it had only ever been there once before, the night she came back from the labyrinth.

She grabbed her book off the table and sat up reading, hoping tomorrow nights dreams would be back to normal.


	2. The same guy?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Labyrinth or nightmare on elm street

_Part 2 _

_review :)_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Her eyes opened to find she was stood on a path surrounded by hedges, it took a few minutes to realise she was in a hedge maze.

Sarah, sighed in relief, finally after 4 days of not sleeping, she knew the horrible nightmare that had kept her awake so long, was just that, a nightmare, the slashes on her shirt definitely must have been her nails.

She ran along the paths realising it was the labyrinth that she had previously ran to get her brother Toby back from the Goblin king, she hoped she would see him again in her dreams, perhaps at a ball, like in the peach dream.

She had missed Jareth and she knew why, she had fallen in love with him, although her pride would not let her admit it to him, she feared that he had only claimed to love her to trick her so Toby would be trapped in the underground forever.

As she ran down the familiar paths she noticed that it got darker and darker with each step, the walls of the labyrinth were crumbling and they was not a single sign of life in all the time she had been there.

Suddenly her bare feet slipped on something and looking down she saw a puddle of blood, glistening in the moonlight.

She tried to run but she slipped and fell, but before she could hit the ground she fell through the floor, hoping it would only lead to an oubliet, she shut her eyes and braced her body for impact with the dirt floor, only to land on something soft.

Opening her eyes she sat up, she was on a bed, she got up and walked out the door, the door shut behind her and she found herself in an old boiler room, she walked through it, careful of the hot pipes on the walls, it occured to her that she could feel the heat even though it was a dream, it felt so real.

A loud screetching sound, like nails on a chalkboard, caught her attention, she turned to see the figure of a man, a dirty brown hat on his head, a red and green sweater and clawed glove, he looked up laughing, the sound echoed round the room and around her head.

She ran, he followed, until she ended up at a dead end, he slowly walked towards her, raising his clawed hand, he prepared to strike.

Sarah did the only thing she could think to do, she pressed her arm to the boiling pipe next to her as hard as she could.

She woke up screaming, clutching at her arm, she looked down to see a large red burn on her skin, it was then she knew, her dreams were real.

...

Bridget met Sarah outside the library

"God you look awful" she half laughed

"Thanks" Sarah rolled her eyes, Bridget always said what she thought, she smiled at her friend as they walked into the library

"I had an awful dream lastnight" Bridget said as she scrawled some notes onto her bright purple notepad.

"what happened?" Sarah asked, as she too jotted down some notes onto her notepad

"I was being chased by some guy in a dirty red and green striped sweater, he had these huge claws like..."

"knives, on his right hand" Sarah finished for her, her eyes loosing focus as she considered something seemingly impossible.

"we drempt of the same guy" she stated as she looked at her friend, who had dropped her pencil in a state of shock.

"thats impossible Sar" Bridget mumbled as she searched for her wandering pencil.

"well, was he trying to kill you?" Sarah asked, afraid of the answer her friend might give

"yeah, he tried to cut me with the knives, why?"

Sarah said nothing, just simply rolled up the sleeve of her jumper, showing her friend the huge red burn.

" how did you do that?" her friends voice showed genuine fear for the first time in the 5 years Sarah had known her.

"i burnt it in my dream, it happened in real life and it woke me up"


	3. Hung Up

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Labyrinth or Nightmare on elm street

_Review :)_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

one week later

Sarah sat at her desk, the bedside lamp illuminating her room

Once again she couldn't sleep, her friend Bridget had been brutally murdered in her sleep, slashed accross the chest so deep you could see her ribs, her boyfriend Sam was being blamed for it, Sarah knew he didn't kill her, but even her own dad wouldn't belive her about her dreams killing her.

She heard the floorboards creek in her parents room and quickly turned off her light, jumping into bed, luckily it was only her dad going to the bathroom, she climbed out of bed and to her window.

Opening the window she felt the cool night air on her skin, suddenly a head of messy brown hair popped up out of nowhere.

"Glen!" she exclaimed as she realised who it was

"sorry, didn't mean to scare you...mind letting me in standing on a rose trellis in your bare feet isn't exactly fun"

"serves you right for climbing up it" she said as she move to the side to let him in

"what do you think will happen to Sam?" Glen asked as he sat down on her chair

"i don't know, they only caught him this afternoon"Suddenly a thought struck her"what if he falls asleep?"

"what about it?"

"who ever killed Bridget, killed her in her sleep, he tried to kill me too, so he might try to kill Sam"

Glen was quiet, thinking, "How can a guy in your dreams kill you?"

Sarah held up her arm the burn ,although now faded, still left a mark

"i did that in my dream and there is nothing i could have done it on"

Feeling slightly tired Sarah grabbed a cup of coffee from the machine beside her bed

"will you come with me, to check on Sam"

Glen looked unsure, but seeing Sarah's pleading eyes he agreed, if only to keep her happy, he secretly liked her but couldn't tell her, she never let anyone get too close to her.

Glen belived she must already like someone, although who he didnt know.

...

At the police station the guy at the desk agreed to let them see Sam, after 10 minutes of trying to persuading him.

He took them along the corridor, it only took 5 minutes but it felt alot more to Sarah, another of her only friends could be dieing or dead and they couldn't help him.

They got to the cell to find Sam hanging from the bars on his window, his neck broken.

Sarah looked away, tears comming to her eyes, two deaths in three days and only her, Glen and Kristen were left.


	4. He'll never get you

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Labyrinth or Nightmare on elm street

Review:)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A white owl flew through the open window of the castle beyond the goblin city and perched on the throne. In a cloud of black glitter and smoke the owl disapeared and in its place stood the goblin king.

Why had Sarah been avoiding sleep? Was it him? Had he annoyed her to the point where she stopped sleeping just to avoid him?, he rubbed his head as he felt the start of a headache forming, the goblins were being extremely loud today and as he walked to his study three unfortunate goblins found themselves flying out of windows in the direction of the bog.

He sat at his desk and a crystal appeared in his hands, he checked on Sarah, she had been crying, her green eyes now red and puffy, her head was resting on the shoulder of a boy Jareth recognised to be the boy who had climed up the rose trellis outside Sarah's window, he had destroyed alot of the roses that Jareth had enchanted to grow for Sarah.

Turning the crystal he saw what it was that had caused Sarah such distress- a friend of hers hanging from the bars on the window, he wished he could comfort her but he doubted she would want to see him.

...

Sarah returned home, her dad and Karen still asleep thankfully, she wandered down the hall and to Toby's room.

She looked down at her little brother, she had ran a labyrinth,defeated the goblin king and given up her dreams for him and she was happy, she would do anything for her little brother.

She feared that if she didn't do something soon the man in her dreams would come after Toby, and Toby wouldn't be able to deffend himself.

She found her eyes were watering as she looked at the sleeping form of her little brother.

"i promise he won't get you, even if it kills me" she whispered, before quietly slipping out of the room and returning to her own, grabbing a cup of coffee and her book.

...

She was afraid he would take Toby again, that must be it, but why would she think he would steal Toby, it made no sence.

Jareth couldn't figure out what it was that Sarah was so worried about, he had watched her every night since she had stopped sleeping, and the only night she went to sleep he found her dream was blocked off from him.

He then decided to ignore the fact she probably didn't want to see him, if anything he should be angry with her as she did afterall, defeat his labyrinth, taking not only Toby, but also his heart with her when she left.

It had taken him 3 years to finally rebuild his labyrinth, yet still he found himself checking on her, watching over her, granting every wish of hers he could.

He made up his mind.

The goblin king would pay a visit to the champion of the labyrinth.


	5. Even if it kills me

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Labyrinth or Nightmare on elm street

I'm sorry Jareth is out of character.

Review:)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah slipped into the bath, resting her head on the bath pillow.

She subconsciously sang the words to a song that had been in her head for days

"1,2, Freddy's comming for you,

3,4, better lock...your door..."

She fell asleep as she slid further into the bath.

A clawed hand came up out of the bath, it prepared to strike...

"Sarah?, Don't fall asleep in there" came Karen's voice waking Sarah from her sleep

Karen knocked on the door loudly

"Sarah?"

"What Karen?" Sarah snapped

"I warmed up some milk for you...It'll help you sleep..." Karen said through the door, she had tried hard to get Sarah to sleep, as it had caused alot of arguments between not only Sarah and her, but also Robert and her aswell.

"Warm milk?" Sarah muttered to herself "gross"

She once again driffted off to sleep, the warm water comforting.

...

Suddenly the water was ice cold, and Sarah felt metal touch her right leg and a burning hot hand grabbed her left leg.

Before she could scream she was dragged down, water flooded into her mouth and nose and she fought against the guy pulling her down deeper, as she kicked she neared the surface, screaming for her dad

She was pulled down once again, but not for long, as Karen's loud banging on the door woke her from her sleep.

"SARAH?" she heard Karen shout through the door

"Sarah you ok?"

"Yeah, i just slipped getting out the tub" was her excuse, Karen seemed to buy it, as Sarah heard her footsteps go down the hall.

...

When she returned to her room, she nearly dropped her coffee.

There, leaning on the back of her chair, was the goblin king, a smirk playing on his lips

"Hello sarah"

"He...Hello Goblin king" Sarah felt stupid for stuttering, she knew he would enjoy knowing he had suprised her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was wondering how you and Toby were"

"We're fine" Sarah was confused, since when did he care about her and Toby?

Jareth had suddenly disapeared, a cloud of black glitter settling on the head of a white barn owl perched on her chair, She looked at him about to ask why he had changed into his owl form,

But the sound of her father running past her bedroom and sirens outside her house stopped her, the blue flashing lights of the ambulance and police cars illuminating her room. She ran to the window, two police cars and an ambulance were outside Glen's house, her father pulling on his police jacket as he ran over .

The shrill sound of her phone ringing, made her look away from Glen's house.

She picked it up

"Hello?"

On the other end she heard a laugh and then a manic voice singing

"1..2.."

"FREDDY'S COMMING FOR YOU" it was so loud and fast it made her jump

She screamed, slamming down the phone and ripping the connection from the wall.

Jareth sat and watched, now more confused as to what was upsetting his Sarah.

Sarah ran down stairs, Jareth, still in owl form, flew after her, stopping as he saw Karen lying on the sofa, laughing.

"Locked!, locked,locked,locked" sang Karen, clearly drunk, Sarah noticed she had been drinking more since Sarah stopped sleeping, putting a strain on everyone.

"give me the key" Sarah demanded, the way she said it, reminded Jareth of when she had demanded Toby back after running his labyrinth.

"No" shouted Karen

"You! young lady are going to get some sleep even if it kills me" slurred Karen, pointing the empty vodka bottle at Sarah.

Sarah ran into the kitchen, only to find the back door was also locked, screaming in fustration once again she ran upstairs.

She saw her dad come out of Glen's house, his face white and his hands trembling.

"Glen" she whispered and silent tears rolled down her cheeks.

She turned to talk to Jareth, only to find a covering of black glitter on her desk.


	6. It's over?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Part 6

I don't own anything

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah sat and watched over Toby, she couldn't let Freddy get him.

During the time she had stayed awake a plan had finally formed, Kristen had told her of her ability to pull people into her dreams, and how she used to do that after a nightmare.

Sarah had told Kristen of the underground and the castle beyond the goblin city and of the goblin king himself, she only hoped he could help them.

...

Sitting on the floor, they ran through their plan once again, before setting the alarm and lying down to sleep.

...

Kristen was in her room, a model of the house she had been making was still on her desk, the radio blasting out a song, she spun round as the door opened.

"Kristen what have i told you?, it's gone one, think of the neighbours" her mother scolded, turning off the radio.

"Come on, get into bed, you're falling asleep at your desk"

Kristen got up and walked over to her bed, everything was back to normal.

She hugged her mum, but pulling back it was no longer her mother, it was freddy

His laugh chilled her and she fought to escape, leaping off her bed and through her window

"SARAH!" she screamed as she fell, landing on her feet in a hedge maze, Sarah stood infront of her.

"How long do we have left?"

"5 minutes" said Sarah checking her watch, running along the maze they turned left and found themselves face to face with a big mahogany door, blood red walls covered in mirrors all around them, freddy's face was in each and every mirror,his laughter filling the room, as he pulled them in.

Kristen screamed as loud as she could, shattering the mirrors and releasing both her and Sarah, there was no sound, no laughter, no sign of Freddy.

"He's gone, it's over" said Sarah, relief in her voice

Kristen hugged her, tears spilling down her cheeks, her emotions from the ordeal overwhelming her.

...

The door opened and they jumped back.

Jareth was stood there smirking at Sarah

"Hello Sarah"

"Hello Goblin King" she smirked back walking forward, smiling as he embraced her.

The door slammed shut, locking Kristen out.

Suddenly there was a sharp pain in her stomach and the back of her head.

Looking up Freddy was smiling at her, his burnt hand pulling at her hair as he stabbed her in the stomach again.

Sarah screamed in pain, as Kristen managed to open the door, she ran at Freddy, he dropped Sarah and smacked Kristen, knocking her to the floor, he moved to stand over her.

"You're mine now piggy" he raised his gloved hand

"NOOOOOO!" screamed Sarah as she threw her arms round his neck and grabbed his gloved hand, forcing him to stab himself.

Suddenly the alarm went off, waking them both and dragging Freddy out with them.

...

Waking up Kristen looked around, Sarah was struggling with Freddy, who was about to slash her across the chest, Kristen hit Freddy round the head with the first thing she could find, the coffee pot, it shattered but gave them just enough time to get out the room and lock it from the outside. Kristen helped Sarah down the stairs.

Cradling Sarah in her arms, Kristen drempt of the goblin kingdom

"i wish we were at the castle beyond the goblin city"she whispered. Thunder sounded and in a flash of lightning everything went black...


End file.
